


Day 36 - Train of Thought

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sherlock's thoughts, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>‘You know sometimes I have the feeling that I’m living together with a computer. '</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 36 - Train of Thought

‘You know sometimes I have the feeling that I’m living together with a computer. Can’t you try being human at least now and then?’

John’s voice in his head. Hurt and tired. He knows that John doesn’t mean it but still can’t help hearing it again and again. He tries to THINK about something else.

Train: British Rail Class 222 // diesel-electric multiple unit high-speed train // capable of 125 mph // oldest railway system in the world note 1 // the world's first locomotive-hauled public railway opened in 1825 // DELETE 

[Stop it. ] [You are not a computer. This isn’t important.]

Case: murdered woman // brother had an affair // husband unfaithful but not the killer // two kids // someone unrelated broke in // she surprised him – boring // FILE AWAY

[Stop it. Now.]

Destination: London // capital city of England // largest urban zone in the European Union note 2 // located on the River Thames // major settlement for two millennia // founded by the Romans // BASIC KNOWLEDGE

[Restart. Try again. Try the human approach.]

Destination: Home // base // dwelling // habitation // ABORT

[What are you? A thesaurus? This isn't the human approach. Maybe John is right. I don't know how to be human.]

He looks out of the window and sees a small figure standing on the platform - John. And suddenly it’s easy.

Destination: Home // Warmth // John // Crucial - like the hive to the bee.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'train'. Surprise. ;)
> 
> Sadly I lost some of the formating here. If you wanna see the original go to my  
> [Livejournal](http://anarion.livejournal.com/33490.html#cutid1)


End file.
